


Angels to Watch Over You: Sarah Jane

by SmittyJaws



Series: Angels to Watch Over You [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini-series featuring the UNIT Family, and some otherworldly observers. Each story is a standalone one-shot, focusing on one character and one fanfic100prompt.  Story 6: Sarah-Jane Smith; "027. Parents.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels to Watch Over You: Sarah Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OCs, should I create any for these stories.

Her Aunt Lavinia had always told Sarah Jane there were angels watching out for her. When she had gotten old enough to start questioning things, she asked why they hadn’t looked out for her parents. Her aunt hadn’t been able to answer that one, but told her that all things happened for a reason.

As time passed, she was less certain of her aunt’s belief in guardian angels, but she still believed that something must be looking out for her - there was no probable way that she could have survived many of the things she had experienced throughout her life without some kind of otherworldly intervention.

She had somehow managed to not ride her bike into that oncoming speeding car when she had been six, to not be approached by any threatening strangers when she had decided to run away from home at the age of ten, to not slip off the same pier that her friend Andrea had when she was thirteen, to not get picked up by some unsavoury men the first time she’d gotten drunk at a club when she was eighteen… the list went on.

Sarah Jane sighed. Maybe there was some truth to what her aunt said. She looked up at the photograph of an ornate angel statue that looked to be crying that was hung up on her wall. She had been given it by her uncle years ago from one of his distant trips, and could never seem to find the heart to get rid of it. It was beautiful, in a sad kind of way, she supposed.

Although, hadn’t the angel been standing _beside_ the tree when she’d gotten the photo - not in front of it?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: So, this makes 43 prompts I've written for/posted so far. Because I'm nearing the pivotal halfway mark, here's an offer for all you people who may be reading these.
> 
> For the first five (or so; depends on the response I get) people who send me a message/review/comment with a request (for UNIT!era fic), I will write you a story for one of my remaining prompts. The stories may be long or short, depending on how my inspiration works, but I will write them. (Note, however, that I will not write smut or slash.)
> 
> (If I hear nothing, then I'll continue to write/post as I have been doing. Just thought I'd give you all an opportunity to share in the awesomeness that is stories for UNIT, the Third Doctor, and Classic Doctor Who in general.)


End file.
